The typical overbed table has a pair of telescopically mounted, vertical, rectangular tubes supported on a movable frame. A table top is mounted on one of the vertical tubes and it is then movable up and down relative to the other vertical tube and the ground support or floor support frame. A flat steel spring is fastened to the movable tube and then extends downwardly to the bottom of the second tube where it is tightly coiled. The spring is held by a latch which prevents the spring from drawing in the portion of the spring attached to the table top. When the table top is to be moved, the latch releases the coil spring and the table top is lifted against the pull of the spring. When it is desired to lower the table top, the latch is again released and the inherent tendency of the spring to coil pulls the table top downward. The table top and frame are fastened together and, while the table top is movable, it is biased or continually drawn downward by the spring.
If a patient is in bed and the table top described above is extended over the bed, and the bed is inadvertently caused to rise, either by a nurse or by the patient, the patient will be pushed upwardly against the bottom of the overbed table and possibly injured, depending on the existing condition of the patient. Also, if someone rushes to the aid of the patient and releases the latch on the overbed table, the table will tend to descend further rather than rise away from the patient.